Futuristic Lovers
by Glasses Complex
Summary: Jim et Dimitri travaillent sur le même navire, l'un est un marin et l'autre le Capitaine. Depuis longtemps Jim éprouve des sentiments pour lui, mais refuse de tout lui avouer. Jusqu'à ce que...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages cités appartiennent à Disney et à 20thCentury Fox, sauf Andrew qui a été totalement imaginé par moi.

**Disclaimer 2 :** Cette fic est une adaptation des vidéos _Jim & Dimitri - Futuristic Lovers [ Slash / Gay Crossover ]_ partie 1 - 2 - 3 faites pas TheLuth31.

**Avant de lire :** Certains éléments/passages de cette fic ne font pas parties des vidéos (Andrew par exemple XD). Mais je pense que personne n'est contre quelques scènes inédites ?

**Remerciements : **À TheLuth31 pour avoir accepté que j'adapte ses vidéos qui sont tout bonnement formidables !

* * *

Voguant majestueusement sur les eaux sombres, le DFS Liberty fendait avec orgueil toute vague qui osait s'approcher de lui, ses voiles gonflées par l'air matinal. Les rayons de l'aurore serpentaient lentement depuis le haut du mat, pour bientôt recouvrir la totalité du navire de leur lumière bienveillante.

Sur le pont, quelques membres de l'équipage venaient tout juste de s'échapper des bras de Morphée. L'air marin leur caressait le visage tandis qu'ils baillaient et s'étiraient paresseusement. Leur état de torpeur passé, chacun se rendit à son poste sous les consignes d'Andrew Mildav, le second du capitaine.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque le jeune Hawkins sortit de sa cabine précipitamment, les cheveux en pagaille et ses vêtements à moitié enfilés. Sautant à cloche pied dans le couloir, il mit sa deuxième chaussure avec difficulté, et manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Arrivé aux escaliers, il enjamba deux à deux les marches, remettant en place ses vêtements et ses mèches rebelles.

Lorsqu'il passa la dernière marche, il courut à l'autre bout du navire où l'attendait la silhouette intimidante de Long John Silver.

Il s'arrêta derrière lui pour reprendre son souffle, et se frotta les yeux. Il fallait dire que le réveil avait été un peu brutal et que Jim n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'émerger pleinement de son sommeil de plomb. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprès de Silver, ce dernier le devança et lui lança sur un ton ironique :

-''Alors, Jimbo ? Ta noble personne daigne enfin se mêler au petit peuple que nous sommes ?''

-''Je suis désolé Silver !'' Lui répondit-il ''Je n'ai pas entendu les autres se lever et...''

Silver faisait face à Jim, le dominant de toute sa grandeur, tandis que le soleil faisait étinceler son bras et sa jambe métallique. Il le regarda sévèrement quelques instants et lui répondit d'un ton autoritaire :

-''Et quoi ? Écoute petit, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de sérieux, mais ce n'est pas avec des excuses que tu pourras t'en sortir à tous les coups ! Alors fais attention à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas une fois de plus. Le capitaine a beau être généreux, il pourrait te virer s'il venait à savoir que tu ne fais que la moitié de ton travail !''

Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, Jim se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Ça devait faire la troisième fois en une semaine qu'il se réveillait en retard. Pourtant ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, Jim était quelqu'un de matinal même s'il avait du mal à sortir du lit, Silver le savait bien.

Ce dernier sentit le malaise du plus jeune, il lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule et lui sourit doucement.

-''Allez, t'en fais pas va.'' Lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante ''J'lui en dirais pas un mot, tu l'sais bien. Mais c'est que ça m'inquiète de te voir dans cet état depuis quelques jours, surtout quand tu as une tête de déterré comme aujourd'hui.''

-''C'est rien... C'est juste mon dernier quart qui m'a épuisé.'' répondit Jim.

Le plus jeune lui rendit son sourire, espérant que ce soit assez convainquant pour qu'il ne s'inquiète plus à son sujet et qu'il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Silver le regarda un bref instant, puis poussa un soupir.

-''Bon très bien, mais je garde un œil sur toi. En attendant va t'occuper de ton travail.''

Jim acquiesça et se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte qui menait aux cuisines, quand la main mécanique du Cyborg se posa sur son épaule.

-''Et dis-moi, tu penses aller où comme ça ?''

Jim le fixa quelques instants, perplexe.

-''Eh bien... Aux cuisines. Vu que je suis de corvée de vaisselle.''

-''Je m'en suis occupé à ta place, comme tu n'arrivais pas.''

-''Je... Je suis désolé.'' Bafouilla-t-il ''À cause de moi vous avez...''

-''Te sens pas coupable plus longtemps Jimbo ! Parce que tu as malgré tout du travail pour te faire pardonner, figure toi ! Tends les mains.''

Jim lui obéit, et se retrouva muni d'un seau remplit d'eau savonneuse et d'un balai à franges. Silver contourna alors le plus jeune et se dirigea en sifflotant vers l'arrière du bateau.

-''Étant donné que je me suis occupé de ta corvée, tu vas t'occuper de la mienne ! Je reviendrai de temps en temps pour voir où tu en es.''

Son rire rauque se dissipa au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de Jim, laissant ce dernier stupéfait. Il s'était fait entourloupé par Silver en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Mais même si le fait de devoir nettoyer le pont du navire était une idée qui était loin de le faire hurler de bonheur, il se sentait redevable envers son aîné de l'avoir couvert ces derniers jours.

Il commença alors à nettoyer le pont, non sans bougonner, le son des vagues l'accompagnant dans sa lourde tâche.

.¤*¤*¤*¤*¤.

* * *

La suite bientôt !

N'hésitez pas à regarder les vidéos nommées plus haut vous ne le regretterez pas !

Review ?


	2. You're so hypnotizing

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages cités appartiennent à Disney et à 20thCentury Fox, sauf Andrew qui a été totalement imaginé par moi.

**Disclaimer 2 :** Cette fic est une adaptation des vidéos _Jim & Dimitri - Futuristic Lovers [ Slash / Gay Crossover ]_ partie 1 - 2 - 3 faites pas TheLuth31.

**Avant de lire :** Certains éléments/passages de cette fic ne font sans doute pas parties des vidéos. Mais je pense que personne n'est contre quelques scènes inédites ?

**Remerciements : **À TheLuth31 pour sa gentillesse et pour avoir accepté que j'adapte ses vidéos qui sont tout bonnement formidables ! :D

* * *

À l'horizon, le soleil caressait doucement l'océan, les nuages se teintaient d'une couleur cuivrée et se reflétaient dans les vagues. La journée touchait à sa fin, au grand soulagement de Jim pour qui elle avait duré une éternité. Il avait réussi à nettoyer la quasi-totalité du pont, sous l'œil bienveillant de Silver qui venait lui tenir compagnie de temps à autres.

L'air ambiant s'était fait plus doux, le scintillement des étoiles plus fort, et sa tâche plus harassante. Il avait finalement atteint le pont de dunette, la seule partie du navire qu'il restait à nettoyer.

-''Le ciel commence à se couvrir...'' Fit une voix grave.

-''Tu dis ça pour me déconcentrer ou parce que ça t'inquiète ?''

Au son de la deuxième voix, Jim s'arrêta dans sa tâche. Il l'avait reconnue à la seconde même où cette phrase avait été prononcée. C'était la voix du Capitaine Dimitri Sudayev... Jim tourna la tête en direction des deux hommes et vit le Capitaine en train de jouer aux échecs contre son vieil ami Vladimir.

Tous deux étaient tellement concentrés sur leur partie, qu'ils avaient fait abstraction de ce qui les entourait. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la présence de Jim qui portait pourtant un regard insistant sur Sudayev.

Le jeune marin scrutait chacun des mouvements de cet homme, captivé par ses moindres gestes. Il en finit même par oublier sa corvée. Comme hypnotisé, il se mit à le détailler de haut en bas. Des cheveux bruns, un teint légèrement hâlé, des yeux sombres emprunts de douceur et d'autorité, un corps bien bâti... Il devait l'avouer, un physique pareil n'était pas désagréable à regarder.

Petit à petit ses pensées se mirent à divaguer, appuyé sur son balai à franges, les yeux clos, il se mit à imaginer que ses lèvres rencontraient timidement celles du Capitaine, dans un baiser empli de douceur. Un sentiment de bien être s'emparait de lui.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé que ce baiser ait lieu ? Depuis combien de temps maintenant avait-il réalisé que le respect qu'il avait à l'égard de son aîné, s'était transformé en amour ? Jim se perdait lentement dans ses songes, jusqu'à ce que la voix grave de Vladimir le ramène brusquement à la réalité.

-''Anya, tu es resplendissante !'' S'exclama-t-il.

Jim qui tenait fermement son balai, regarda la dite Anya dont Vladimir faisait l'éloge. C'était une très jolie jeune femme, elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu pâle qui tournoyait autour d'elle à chacun de ses pas et avait des cheveux châtains attachés élégamment par un nœud assorti à sa robe.

C'est alors que Dimitri s'approcha d'elle, il prit sa main dans la sienne tandis que l'autre se posait doucement sur sa hanche. La main libre d'Anya, elle, s'était posée sur l'épaule du Capitaine. Alors qu'une douce musique résonnait dans l'air, tous deux se mirent à danser la valse. Chaque pas qu'ils faisaient étaient emplis de grâce et de légèreté.

_Un couple parfait..._

Voilà ce que pensa Jim lorsqu'il les vit danser ainsi. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Le fait de les voir se sourire l'un l'autre, de les voir danser ensemble lui faisait perdre tout espoir. Il savait pourtant que cet amour était impossible, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer qu'un jour Dimitri l'étreigne et l'embrasse tendrement, lui murmure des mots doux qu'il n'aurait jamais dit à personne.

C'était un espoir purement égoïste et c'était peine perdue. Anya aimait Dimitri, c'était évident et sûrement réciproque...

Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Ce serait encore plus douloureux si le Capitaine lui disait qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, ou qu'il le trouvait repoussant parce qu'il aimait un homme... Ne supportant plus cette vision, Jim se dépêcha de finir le nettoyage et alla sur le pont de gaillard d'avant pour regarder le soleil disparaître à l'horizon, appuyé contre le bastingage, les larmes aux yeux et le corps tremblant de toutes parts. Il essayait d'oublier cette douleur qui lui consumait lentement le cœur.

.¤*¤*¤*¤*¤.

* * *

La suite bientôt !

Hummm... Ce chapitre est plus court que le 1er. Mais bon il faut bien s'arrêter à un moment comme celui-ci non ?

N'hésitez pas à regarder les vidéos nommées plus haut vous ne le regretterez pas ! :D

Review ?


	3. Your touch magnetizing

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages cités appartiennent à Disney et à 20thCentury Fox, sauf Andrew qui a été totalement imaginé par moi.

**Disclaimer 2 :** Cette fic est une adaptation des vidéos _Jim & Dimitri - Futuristic Lovers [ Slash / Gay Crossover ]_ partie 1 - 2 - 3 faites pas TheLuth31.

**Avant de lire :** Certains éléments/passages de cette fic ne font sans doute pas parties des vidéos. Mais je pense que personne n'est contre quelques scènes inédites ?

**Remerciements : **À TheLuth31 pour sa gentillesse et pour avoir accepté que j'adapte ses vidéos qui sont tout bonnement formidables ! :D

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant quelques heures. C'était une nuit noire, où seul un infime nombre d'étoiles arrivait à déchirer les nuages par leur clarté pour ensuite disparaître. Elles étaient englouties par la masse compacte qu'ils formaient, comme si la lueur qui leur appartenait n'avait jamais existé. La mer se confondait avec le ciel, à la manière d'un décor sans fin.

Sur le pont presque désert du navire, Jim s'était hissé dans les haubans, le regard perdu dans le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Un paysage aussi sombre que ses tourments... Lors du repas, il avait à peine touché à son assiette et avait rapidement quitté la pièce prétextant un mal de ventre, sous le regard inquiet de Silver. Bien qu'elle fut plaisante, la compagnie des autres membres de l'équipage l'étouffait, il voulait se retrouver seul et au calme.

Il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu l'après-midi même, tout en triturant un morceau de corde entre ses mains. Il poussa un soupir, tout cela le faisait tellement souffrir. Ce ne serait sûrement pas le cas, s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux du Capitaine ce jour là...

C'était quelques semaines après l'arrivée de Jim sur le navire. Dimitri était venu le féliciter en personne pour son efficacité après qu'ils aient eu à affronter une tempête effroyable. Le Capitaine avait amicalement posé sa main dans son dos, tandis que les membres de l'équipage le félicitaient à leur tour. Ce n'était qu'un simple contact physique, rien de plus. Mais ça avait suffi à électriser tout son corps, comme si la foudre lui était tombée dessus. Il se sentait comme déconnecté de la réalité.

Au départ, il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour son aîné était de l'attirance. Mais un jour, il comprit que le simple stade de l'attirance avait été dépassé lorsqu'il rêva de lui et du Capitaine, nus l'un contre l'autre, en train de s'embrasser dans une étreinte passionnée. Durant de nombreux jours, il avait repoussé l'idée qu'il puisse être amoureux de lui. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les rêves devenaient osés, et plus il se surprenait à espérer le voir dans la journée et à penser à lui. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence : il était tombé amoureux du Capitaine Sudayev.

Aujourd'hui il avait pleinement accepté ses sentiments et, bien que ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer : son orientation sexuelle. Il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille auparavant, à part une fois, un soir d'ivresse, mais cela n'avait rien donné. C'était la toute première fois qu'il tombait amoureux d'un homme, mais aussi la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux tout court. Il laissa échapper un autre soupir à cette pensée. Peut-être devait-il tenter d'oublier ce qu'il ressentait ? Mais sachant qu'il voyait le Capitaine presque tous les jours, ça promettait d'être dur...

Jim ne savait plus quoi faire...

De son côté, depuis le début de la soirée Dimitri avait passé son temps dans ses appartements. Il évaluait la distance que le D.F.S. Liberty avait à parcourir pour atteindre le port de Saint-Pétersbourg. Il restait un peu moins d'une semaine, ce ne serait qu'après qu'il devrait... Il secoua fermement la tête afin de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas avant d'arriver à terre. Il avait pourtant réussi à oublier ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'il serait de retour en Russie, mais durant la valse avec Anya, cette dernière avait pris un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler. Il se passa la main sur le visage, exaspéré. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser, qu'il se change les idées !

Laissant son plan de travail en désordre, il sortit de sa cabine et prit une bouffée d'air frais. L'atmosphère qui régnait sur le pont était apaisante. Tout était calme. La majeure partie des matelots devait sans doute jouer aux dés ou aux cartes dans les cales. Éclairé par la lueur des lampes à huile, Dimitri s'avança jusqu'au bastingage et s'y accouda. Une douce brise vint lui caresser le visage. L'air marin était tellement bon...

C'est alors qu'un soupir qui semblait provenir des haubans parvint à ses oreilles. Il leva les yeux et aperçu Jim. Ce dernier jouait toujours avec le bout de corde, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il trouvait que ces derniers temps, le plus jeune avait l'air préoccupé. Soucieux du moral des membres de son équipage, il entama la conversation :

-''Est-ce que tout va bien Hawkins ?''

Lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, Jim se raidit et tourna la tête dans sa direction, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Il ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu arriver, tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées. Son étonnement passé, il lui répondit d'une voix mal assurée :

-''Euh...Oui, Capitaine...''

-''Tu sais, quand on pousse un soupir comme le tien, c'est que les choses ne vont pas aussi bien qu'on le prétend.''

Jim et Dimitri se dévisagèrent. L'un craignant que son aîné n'essaye d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, l'autre attendant que son cadet se confie à lui. Un bref silence s'installa entre eux, durant lequel tous deux se dévisagèrent. Brusquement, la porte qui menait aux cales s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter les deux marins. C'était Silver qui était remonté. Ce dernier salua le Capitaine, qui fit de même en retour. Le Cyborg se dirigea sur le pont de gaillard d'avant, là où se trouvait l'un de ses amis responsable du quart.

Dimitri s'éloigna du bastingage, avant d'interpeller le plus jeune :

-''Hawkins.''

Jim eu un second sursaut, il regarda le Capitaine le cœur battant.

-''Tu es un bon marin, et j'aimerais te garder sur mon navire le plus longtemps possible. Mais si la vie en mer te semble trop difficile...'' Il hésita un bref instant, et reprit ''Je peux te donner la permission de quitter le navire avant notre prochain embarquement. Ta famille doit sûrement te manquer depuis tout ce temps et... tu dois sûrement avoir une petite amie qui t'attend.''

Jim sentit un malaise monter en lui, ses doigts s'était resserrés sur le morceau de corde avec lequel il jouait plus tôt. Certes sa mère lui manquait, mais pas au point de quitter le D.F.S. Liberty ! Quand a sa petite amie...

-''Merci de me faire cette proposition Capitaine. Mais sachez que je ne compte pas partir de si tôt !''

Dimitri sourit à cette réponse, un sourire séduisant qui eu le don d'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer doucement. Son sourire le rendait encore plus charmant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-''Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça. Mais si jamais tu as des problèmes, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler, d'accord ?''

Jim acquiesça avec un hochement de tête. Dimitri s'apprêtait à retourner à ses appartements, mais le plus jeune descendit des cordages et l'interpella avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte :

-''Capitaine !''

-''Oui, Hawkins ?''

Jim le regarda dans les yeux, prit une grande respiration et lui répondit :

-''Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais vous parler Capitaine...''

.¤*¤*¤*¤*¤.

* * *

La suite bientôt !

Hummmmm ! Je suis méchante de m'arrêter là D Muhéhéhé !

N'hésitez pas à regarder les vidéos nommées plus haut vous ne le regretterez pas ! :D

Review ?


	4. Your kiss is cosmic

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages cités appartiennent à Disney et à 20thCentury Fox, sauf Andrew, Wilkins et McMillan qui ont été totalement imaginés par moi.

**Disclaimer 2 :** Cette fic est une adaptation des vidéos _Jim & Dimitri - Futuristic Lovers [ Slash / Gay Crossover ]_ partie 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 faites pas TheLuth31.

**Avant de lire :** Certains éléments/passages de cette fic ne font sans doute pas parties des vidéos. Mais je pense que personne n'est contre quelques scènes inédites ?

**Remerciements : **À TheLuth31 pour sa gentillesse et pour avoir accepté que j'adapte ses vidéos qui sont tout bonnement formidables ! :D Milles merci !

* * *

-"Je voulais vous dire, je..."

Le vent s'était mis à souffler, alors que la voix de Jim se perdait dans sa gorge.

_Je vous aime_

Les mots se formaient si facilement dans son esprit. Alors pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à franchir sa bouche et dépasser le stade de la pensée ? C'était le moment idéal pour tout lui dire. Lui dire que depuis des mois son visage hantait ses nuits, qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait son cœur s'emballait comme jamais... Il s'approcha d'un pas lent de l'endroit où se trouvait Dimitri, les yeux fixés sur lui.

-"Je vous..."

Dimitri regardait intensément le jeune Hawkins attendant la fin de sa phrase, alors que ce dernier, les joues légèrement empourprées, hésitait encore à tout avouer. Il pouvait se faire rejeter, avoir le cœur brisé et en mourir de chagrin. Mais s'il lui faisait part de ses sentiments, il se sentirait mieux, il en était certain. Pourtant...

-"Je vous remercie. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi." Continua-t-il les poings serrés.

-"Je t'en prie." Lui répondit-il chaudement.

Lorsque la porte des appartements de Dimitri se ferma, Jim se mordit furieusement la lèvre. Il s'était débiné au tout dernier moment, écrasé par la peur. Il se sentait tellement bête ! Enervé contre lui même, il jeta de toutes ses forces le morceau de corde par dessus bord, pensant pouvoir évacuer la frustration qui s'emparait de lui par ce geste.

Silver, qui avait observé la scène depuis l'autre bout du navire, se dirigea vers le plus jeune. Il s'apprêtait à faire une petite blague afin de détendre l'atmosphère, mais il se ravisa lorsqu'il vit la douleur qu'exprimait le visage de Jim.

-"Jimbo ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

-"... C'est rien." Lui répondit-il faiblement "Je suis juste fatigué."

-"Jusqu'à quand vas-tu continuer à me mentir, Jim ?"

Ce dernier qui faisait dos à Silver se raidit à ces mots. Il savait tout, c'était évident. Le vieux cyborg avait toujours réussi à voir clair en lui, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

-"Tu es amoureux du Capitaine, pas vrai ?"

A cet instant, Silver n'eut pour seule réponse que les grondements furieux du tonnerre, alors qu'un éclair argenté fendait le ciel. Un pluie fine s'abattit sur eux, pour finalement se transformer en une averse fulgurante. Le vent s'était levé à son tour et sifflait lorsqu'il se faufilait entre les voiles alors que les vagues berçaient plus violemment le navire.

Du haut du nid de pie, le vigie cria aux quelques membres de l'équipage présents sur le pont de faire venir ceux restants. Andrew prit alors la barre et donna des directives aux matelots tout en essayant de maintenir le bateau à la verticale.

-"Hawkins ! Vérifiez que les cordes de survie soient solidement attachées ! Je ne veux aucune perte ! Silver ! McMillan ! Wilkins ! Allez aider les autres à ramener les voiles !"

Sans perdre de temps, Silver se hissa dans les haubans avec McMillan et Wilkins, tandis que Jim resserrait les cordages disposés autour du mât. Les voiles furent ramenées, bien qu'avec quelques difficultés à cause du peu de visibilité qu'offrait l'averse. Le bateau s'était mis à tanguer, poussé par les vagues qui se fracassaient de plus en plus violemment contre la coque, faisant souvent perdre l'équilibre à tout l'équipage. Très vite, les vagues atteignirent le pont, pour ensuite s'y disperser et emporter avec elles ce qui se trouvait à même le sol alors que le D.F.S. Liberty penchait de plus en plus à tribord, faisant rouler bruyamment les quelques cargaisons détachées dans les cales.

Lorsque Dimitri sortit de sa cabine, une nouvelle vague vint s'écraser sur le navire, accompagnée des bourdonnements assourdissants de la foudre. Lors du choc, ceux qui se trouvaient dans les haubans manquèrent d'en tomber. Le Capitaine leur donna alors l'ordre d'en descendre avant le prochain choc afin d'assurer leur sécurité. Jim, qui y était monté pour aider Silver, descendit à sa suite, mais avant qu'il ait pu poser un pied sur le pont, une autre vague plus puissante que les autres vint heurter le bateau. La collision fut tellement forte que les cordages des haubans lui glissèrent des mains. Sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, son corps bascula en arrière et disparut de la vue de tous.

-"Hawkins !"

Le cri de Dimitri se perdit dans le tumulte de la tempête, tandis qu'il voyait, effaré, Jim passer par dessus bord. Ses yeux s'étaient instinctivement posés sur lui, lorsqu'il fut sorti de ses appartements, de peur qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Malheureusement, ses craintes étaient bel et bien fondées. Le sang du Capitaine Sudayev n'eut pas le temps de faire un tour, qu'il détacha une des cordes à proximité de lui et s'élança là où était tombé le jeune marin.

Dans sa chute, Jim avait violemment heurté la coque du navire, alors que ce dernier manquait de se retrouver à l'horizontale. Alors qu'il glissait sur le bois humide, se rapprochant de plus en plus des flots bouillonnants de l'océan, dans un élan de lucidité, il s'agrippa à l'un des hublots qui défilaient près de lui. Ses doigts vinrent se resserrer autour du fin morceau de bois, alors que les vagues frôlaient ses pieds. Il appela à l'aide le plus fort qu'il put, mais ses cris se firent engloutir par le vacarme que formait les vagues et les éclairs. Tout semblait perdu...

-"Hawkins !"

La voix qui l'interpellait lui semblait lointaine, mais il n'avait pas totalement perdu espoir et s'accrochait autant qu'il le pouvait au hublot. C'est alors que Dimitri apparut devant ses yeux, fermement agrippé à une corde, la main tendue dans sa direction.

-"Capitaine !"

Le jeune Hawkins leva l'une de ses mains dans sa direction, essayant désespérément d'atteindre la sienne alors que quelques centimètres les séparaient. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'un éclair vint illuminer le navire et qu'une vague le fit tremblé de nouveau. Le choc fut trop dur pour Jim et ses doigts glissèrent de la petite surface arrondie que constituait le hublot. Les yeux clos lors de sa chute, Jim entendit Dimitri hurler son nom, alors qu'il pensait que tout était fini. Mais sa chute se retrouva soudainement écourtée. Sans se poser de questions, le Capitaine s'était laissé glisser jusqu'au bout de la corde et avait attrapé la main du plus jeune de justesse.

-"Hawkins ! Tu m'as bien dit que tu ne voulais pas quitter le navire tout de suite, non ? Alors si c'est toujours le cas, accroche-toi à moi !"

Sans réfléchir, Jim alla s'accrocher à sa taille en prenant appui avec ses pieds contre la coque. Il se tenait à lui de toutes ses forces, tandis que Dimitri grimpait à la corde tant bien que mal. Ce n'était pas que Jim était lourd, au contraire, il était plutôt léger pour un garçon de son âge. Mais les conditions climatiques n'étaient pas vraiment favorables dans ce genre de situation.

Ils atteignirent finalement le pont, épuisés et haletants. L'adrénaline faisait encore battre leur cœur à tout rompre. Jim se détacha de Dimitri et se laissa tomber au sol, son dos appuyé contre le bastingage, encore secoué par ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

-"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda le Capitaine.

Il passa sa main négligemment dans ses cheveux et remit ses vêtements en place, son regard fixé sur le plus jeune. Ce dernier se releva, fébrile, pour lui répondre d'une voix faible.

-"Non..." Lui répondit-il, ses yeux céruléens ancrés dans ceux boisés de Dimitri.

La tempête faisait encore rage, mais il se fichait bien du bateau qui tanguait, de la pluie et des vagues qui lui glaçaient le sang, des cris poussés par l'équipage. Une seule chose lui importait vraiment, et il savait qu'il risquait de la perdre dans l'instant. Il serra les poings, alors que sa voix se fit plus forte et se retrouva emplie de douleur.

-"Embrassez-moi ! Je veux que vous me contaminiez ! Faites-moi l'amour ! Prenez moi ! "

Tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il avait caché depuis des mois... Il le lui avait enfin avoué. Il ne se sentait plus écrasé par ce fardeau. Mais il était aussi effrayé. Effrayé de voir sa réaction et d'entendre sa réponse.

Honteux et incapable de le regarder en face, il se détourna de lui, les yeux emplit de larmes. Ridicule... Il se sentait ridicule.

-"Pardon..." Soupira-t-il.

Alors que Jim s'était confessé, la pluie s'était faite plus douce et les vagues moins puissantes. Comme si le fait d'avoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait avait une influence sur la tempête.

Dimitri, face à cette soudaine déclaration, portait à présent un regard différent sur Jim. Ses yeux n'étaient plus remplis de cette bienveillance habituelle, mais d'une grande surprise. Bien que le mot 'surprise' ne soit sans doute pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Il attrapa doucement Jim par l'épaule et le tourna, afin qu'il lui fit face. Un sourire doux s'était dessiné sur son visage, alors qu'il détaillait celui encore enfantin du plus jeune.

-"Tu aurais dû me le dire..."

Il essuya les larmes qui avaient roulées le long de ses joues, et prit tendrement l'une de ses mains dans la sienne pour y déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume, ce qui eu le don de faire sursauter Jim de surprise.

-"C'est surnaturel." Dit-il embarrassé.

-"Je sais."

Doucement, Dimitri et Jim s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, avant d'échanger leur premier baiser. Un baiser plein de tendresse, et désiré depuis si longtemps qu'il leur sembla interminable.

.¤*¤*¤*¤*¤.

* * *

Fin de la 1ère vidéo ! :D Bientôt la 2ème.

N'hésitez pas à regarder les vidéos nommées plus haut vous ne le regretterez pas ! :D

Review ?


	5. So come here, little closer

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages cités appartiennent à Disney et à 20thCentury Fox, sauf Andrew, Wilkins et McMillan qui j'ai totalement imaginés.

**Disclaimer 2 :** Cette fic est une adaptation des vidéos _Jim & Dimitri - Futuristic Lovers [ Slash / Gay Crossover ]_ partie 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 faites pas TheLuth31.

**Avant de lire :** Certains éléments/passages de cette fic ne font sans doute pas parties des vidéos. Mais je pense que personne n'est contre quelques scènes inédites ?

**Remerciements : **À TheLuth31 pour sa gentillesse et pour avoir accepté que j'adapte ses vidéos qui sont tout bonnement formidables ! :D Milles merci !

*Merci beaucoup Luchia220997 et Maki's World pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait littéralement exploser de bonheur ! Je suis vraiment touchée de savoir que mon adaptation vous plaise autant ! Milles merci !

*Thank you for your comment Naru, I'm happy to know that someone who doesn't speak french like my Fanfiction !

* * *

Éclairé par les rayons du soleil alors à son zénith, le D.F.S. Liberty glissait lentement sur la surface lisse de l'océan, poussé par une brise de fin d'été. La douce chaleur se répandait sur tout le navire, ce qui apportait une sensation de bien être à une grande partie des marins. Seules deux personnes ne semblaient pas atteintes pas cette agréable sérénité...

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que la tempête avait fait rage. Par chance, le navire n'avait subi que des dégâts mineurs et on ne déplorait aucune perte parmi l'équipage. Les marins s'étaient donc remis du choc de la tempête et tout allait pour le mieux à bord du bateau. Du moins, c'est ce que cette belle journée laissait croire. Cela faisait également trois jours que Jim s'était déclaré au Capitaine et qu'ils avaient échangé un baiser passionné en pleine tempête, les hommes à bord faisant alors tout leur possible pour que le Bâtiment du Capitaine Sudayev ne se fasse pas emporter par les flots.

Mais depuis cette nuit chaotique où Jim avait bien failli mourir, ni lui ni Dimitri n'osaient se retrouver face à face. Ils s'évitaient, hantés par les vestiges de leur étreinte et par la saveur de leur baiser. Jim ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser en permanence cet instant qui lui avait semblé si irréel, alors qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur en se déclarant ? Pourtant, l'air radieux qu'avait affiché le visage de son aîné lorsqu'il lui avait littéralement hurlé ses sentiments, lui portait à croire le contraire.

Jim se leva du tonneau sur lequel il était assit et posa son couteau ainsi que la pomme de terre qu'il épluchait sur le plan de travail. Il feignit un mal de tête et dit à Silver qu'il allait prendre l'air sur le pont quelques minutes. Le plus vieux l'examina quelques brèves secondes avant de lui dire de ne pas trop traîner. Mais peu lui importait de ne pas revenir dans moins de cinq minutes, il voulait le voir ! Il ne supportait plus cette fuite mutuelle. Il devait lui parler, savoir s'il pouvait continuer à espérer un amour partagé, ou bien s'il devait faire disparaître cette ardeur qui le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour.

Il gravit les marches de l'escalier aussi vite qu'il pu et monta sur le gaillard d'arrière. Arrivé en face des appartements du Capitaine il frappa à la porte, fermement décidé à lui parler de ce qui s'était produit il y a trois soirs plus tôt.

-''Capitaine !''

Dimitri, qui n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à la déclaration de Jim, eu un sursaut lorsqu'il entendit la voix de ce dernier. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et rangea les quelques affaires éparpillées sur son bureau, ne voulant pas paraître désordonné. Une fois ceci fait, il dit au plus jeune d'entrer, avec une voix plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Jim, toujours aussi sûr de lui, s'exécuta. Mais lorsqu'il ferma la porte et croisa le regard pénétrant du Capitaine accompagné d'un fin sourire, il se décontenança peu à peu. Toute son assurance s'était envolée pour ne laisser place qu'à de la gêne et de l'incertitude.

-''Hawkins ?'' Dimitri le fixa, en attente d'une réponse.

-''Je suis désolé... Pour ce qui s'est passé...'' La scène lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles.

**_-"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demandait le Capitaine._**

**_Il passait sa main négligemment dans ses cheveux et remaittait ses vêtements en place, son regard fixé sur le plus jeune. Ce dernier se relevait, fébrile, pour lui répondre d'une voix faible._**

**_-"Non..." Ses yeux céruléens étaient ancrés dans ceux boisés de Dimitri._**

**_La tempête faisait encore rage, mais il se fichait bien du bateau qui tanguait, de la pluie et des vagues qui lui glaçaient le sang, des cris poussés par l'équipage. Une seule chose lui importait vraiment, et il savait qu'il risquait de la perdre dans l'instant. Il serra les poings, alors que sa voix se faisait plus forte et se retrouvait emplie de douleur._**

**_-"Embrassez-moi !''_**

-''Ah non pas question ! Je n'accepte aucune excuse !'' Fit Dimitri sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Jim revint à lui et esquissa un sourire. Le Capitaine ne lui en tenait donc pas rigueur... Le savoir le soulageait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Dimitri se mit à jouer avec ses mains avant de reprendre la parole.

-''Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent de vouloir embrasser les gens ?''

-''Non. Seulement vous...''

Dimitri se leva de sa chaise et écourta la distance qui les séparait. Il prit tendrement la main de Jim dans la sienne et croisa son regard. Ce simple contact leur fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique qui leur traversa tout le corps.

-''Alors nous pourrions peut-être nous...''

-''Embrasser ?'' Finit Jim.

-''Oui...''

Progressivement, ils réduisaient le peu d'espace qui les séparait. Le cœur battant, Jim posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dimitri, alors qu'il sentait celle de ce dernier se poser sur sa hanche. Son souffle chaud vint caresser ses lèvres, c'était une sensation si enivrante. Mais lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, des acclamations provenant du pont stoppèrent ce qui allait être leur second baiser. Le navire allait bientôt accoster.

-''Nous arrivons...'' Fit Dimitri, quelque peu gêné par la situation.

-''Oui...''

Jim avait un fin sourire sur le visage alors qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Il était heureux. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, il savait que sans les cris de joie de l'équipage, ils auraient échangé un baiser aussi doux qu'il en avait rêvé. Dimitri sortit de sa cabine, suivi de près par Jim qui avait les joues encore légèrement empourprées. Ils échangèrent un sourire discret et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Dimitri donnant des ordres aux marins, aidé de son second, et Jim retournant auprès de Silver afin de finir sa corvée de cuisine.

Sur le court chemin qui le menait aux cuisines, il se sentit sur un petit nuage. Il affichait un sourire béa et n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il était heureux ! Une fois entré dans les cuisines, il s'assit sur le baril qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt et reprit sa tâche. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit le Capitaine.

Ses pensées mêlèrent peu à peu la réalité et l'imaginaire. Jim se voyait en train de conduire Dimitri dans son endroit secret. Derrière des cargaisons de vins se trouvait une barque emplie d'un stock de voiles, disposées de façon à recouvrir entièrement l'intérieur de la petite embarcation de secour. Il avait trouvé ce petit coin tranquille en poursuivant Morph, le petit être polymorphe de Silver qui s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Jim s'imaginait avec Dimitri, installés confortablement face à face, se souriant affectueusement l'un à l'autre.

-''Capitaine...''

-''Oui Hawkins ?''

-''Si je vous disait que j'ai envie de vous... Est-ce que vous m'en voudriez ?''

Dans le rêve de Jim, Dimitri avait alors détourné le regard, probablement gêné par quelque chose d'aussi soudain, alors que le plus jeune le regardait d'un air grave. Serait-ce une erreur de lui dire de manière si franche qu'il le désirait ?

-''Jimbo ?''

L'interpellé eu un sursaut en entendant son nom. Il sortit vite de ses songes et se rendit compte que Silver le regardait d'un air amusé. Jim le questionna du regard et le cyborg eu vite fait de lui répondre.

-''Si tu continues à éplucher les patates de cette façon, l'équipage mourra de faim lors de notre prochain voyage !''

Le jeune marin regarda le dit légume et en effet, ce dernier était tellement épluché que sa taille rivalisait avec celle d'une prune ! Confus de ne pas vraiment avoir prêté attention à ce qu'il faisait, il s'excusa auprès de Silver.

-''Tu es toujours en train de rêver !'' Fit ce dernier en riant.

Jim lui sourit, gêné. C'est vrai qu'il était souvent distrait ces derniers temps, du moins plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Le meilleur exemple était tout récent. Il était descendu en cuisine à la demande du second pour remplir les fours avec du charbon et, sans s'en rendre compte, les mains pleines de suie, il s'était essuyé le visage et y avait laissé des semblants de peintures de guerre sur son front et ses joues. Il avait également laissé des traces de mains sur l'arrière de son pantalon en les y essuyant. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait passé le reste de la journée, peinturluré, sans qu'aucun membre de l'équipage ne lui en dise un mot. Ce n'est que le soir venu, lorsqu'il changea ses vêtements et vit son reflet dans l'eau qu'il utilisait pour se débarbouiller le visage, qu'il comprit pourquoi certains disaient qu'il avait eu des 'ébats' avec un autre marin. Il s'était senti extrêmement ridicule de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Depuis, Silver, McMillan et Wilkins prenaient un malin plaisir à le taquiner à propos d'uneéventuelle liaison.

-''Tu sais Jimbo, si c'est au Capitaine que tu penses, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier.''

Le sourire de Jim s'affaissa peu à peu alors que Morph sortit du tricorne de Silver pour se poser dans ses mains, réclamant son affection.

-''Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui.'' Lui dit-il alors qu'il caressait le petit polymorphe ''Mais crois moi, ce serait mieux pour toi.''

-''De quoi est-ce que tu parles Silver ?''

Le cyborg poussa un lourd soupir. Ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé de dire ce genre de chose. Surtout qu'il savait que ça ferait de la peine au petit.

-''J'ai discuté avec le second du Capitaine l'autre jour. Et il m'a dit que le Capitaine était fiancé...''

.¤*¤*¤*¤*¤.

* * *

Après des semaines d'attente le voici enfin !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Review ?


	6. You must think that I'm crazy

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages cités appartiennent à Disney et à 20thCentury Fox, sauf Andrew, Wilkins et McMillan qui j'ai totalement imaginés.

**Disclaimer 2 :** Cette fic est une adaptation des vidéos _Jim & Dimitri - Futuristic Lovers [ Slash / Gay Crossover ]_ partie 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 faites pas TheLuth31.

**Avant de lire :** Certains éléments/passages de cette fic ne font sans doute pas parties des vidéos. Mais je pense que personne n'est contre quelques scènes inédites ?

**Remerciements : **À TheLuth31 pour sa gentillesse et pour avoir accepté que j'adapte ses vidéos qui sont tout bonnement formidables ! :D Mille merci !

*Merci pour ton commentaire Axell Leser :D Il me fait très plaisir ! Et désolée de t'avoir piqué l'idée ^-^'

* * *

Le D.F.S. Liberty venait d'accoster au port de Saint-Petersbourg. Les étalages des marchands qui le bordaient, regorgeaient de produits en tout genre : fruits et légumes, pâtisseries locales, récoltes de la dernière pêche, bijoux, vêtements et fleurs au mille parfums. Leurs couleurs chatoyantes créaient une atmosphère unique que les autres ports ne possédaient pas et rendaient de fait ce port très populaire auprès des étrangers.

Sa besace à l'épaule, comme les autres marins, Jim descendit de l'embarcation tout en scrutant la foule, à la recherche d'un visage familier. Il vit plusieurs de ses camarades rejoindre leur famille, dont Andrew, qui s'était précipité pour enlacer et embrasser avec tendresse sa fiancée Emily. Jim sourit à cette vision, puis regarda autour de lui, toujours à la recherche de sa mère.

C'est alors qu'il la vit, petite femme frêle vêtue d'une jolie robe rose pâle accompagnée d'un petit gilet blanc et d'un chapeau cloche beige, qui protégeait son visage des rayons du soleil de cette fin d'été. Alors qu'elle cherchait son fils dans l'immense foule, ce dernier se dirigea vers elle et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

-''Maman ?''

Sarah se retourna, une expression de joie sur le visage. Jim l'enlaça, la serrant doucement dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué durant ces derniers mois ! Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des années.

-''Jim ! Tu m'as tellement manqué.''  
-''Toi aussi maman.''

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi dans les bras de l'autre, sans bouger, heureux de s'être retrouvés. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sarah contempla le visage de son fils, légèrement basané par le soleil et l'air marin. Il lui sourit et fouilla dans sa besace pour en un sortir une petite boite dorée, sertie de petites perles blanches et de gravures. Il retira un médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou, caché sous son chandail et fit tourner celui-ci dans un petite encoche sur le côté de la boite. Une mélodie s'en échappa, tandis que le couvercle s'ouvrait pour laisser place à deux petits personnages représentant un prince et une princesse qui tournoyaient lentement sur la douce ritournelle. Jim tandit la boite à musique à sa mère, qui l'admira pendant un long moment avec le regard émerveillé d'un enfant.

-''Jim, c'est magnifique !'' S'exclama Sarah.

Lorsque le couple princier retourna à l'intérieur de la boite à la fin de la berceuse, Sarah rangea précieusement celle-ci dans son sac, puis reprit la discussion :

-''Quand on sera au Benbow, je veux que tu me racontes tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant ton voyage et tout ce que tu as vu !

-''D'accord, maman.'' Lui répondit Jim, le sourire en coin.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le port pour rejoindre leur auberge, le jeune marin se dit qu'il n'allait peut être pas tout lui raconter, surtout les éventements qui s'étaient produits lors de cette dernière semaine avec le Capitaine. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de ce dernier, non loin de lui. Il se retourna et le vit avec Anya,se querellant de manière peu discrète.

-''Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus venir !'' Répéta Dimitri, visiblement sur les nerfs.

-''Oh que si tu viendras ! Parce que tu l'as promis !'' Lui répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton, avant de partir d'un air digne.

Jim la regarda retourner auprès de Vladimir, tandis que Dimitri remontait à bord du navire afin de s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Jim eu un léger pincement au cœur, alors qu'il se demandait quelle pouvait être la raison de cette dispute. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps lorsque sa mère l'interpella, pour la 5ème fois.

-''Jim. Tu vas bien ?'' Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
-''Tout va bien maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublié de dire quelque chose à Silver. Pars devant, on se retrouve tout à l'heure. D'accord ?''

Sarah dévisagea Jim quelques instants, se demandant ce qui pouvait être si important. Elle poussa un petit soupir de résignation et avant de reprendre le chemin qui conduisait au Benbow, elle lui dit :

-''Ne tarde pas trop, d'accord ?''

-''Promis.'' Lui répondit-il avec le sourire.

Alors que sa mère s'éloignait, Jim se dirigea à l'autre bout du port, là où il avait vu pour la dernière fois la silhouette du cyborg. Après avoir lutté se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, Jim vit Silver assis sur une marche en train de discuter avec McMillan.

-''Silver ?''  
-''Jimbo ! Tu n'es pas parti avec ta mère ?''

-''Il fallait que je te demande quelque chose avant d'aller chez moi.'' Fit Jim assez incertain.

Silver le regarda l'air grave et dit à McMillan de bien vouloir les excuser. Il lui répondit que ce n'était rien et qu'il était justement l'heure d'y aller pour lui, sinon sa femme allait sûrement le sermonner.

-''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jimbo ?''

.¤*¤*¤*¤*¤.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, après avoir conté à sa mère ce qu'il avait vécu lors de son voyage, Jim était monté sur le toit, le seul endroit calme de l'auberge, afin de réfléchir sans se retrouver dérangé par le brouhaha incessant qui régnait à l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé récemment lui revenait à l'esprit : le moment où Silver lui avait annoncé que le Capitaine était fiancé, la valse que Dimitri et Anya avaient dansée ensemble, jusqu'à la dispute que ces deux là avaient eu plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Il devait parler au capitaine.

Il se laissa glisser le long du toit et lorsqu'il atterrit sur la terrasse, il couru jusqu'au petit cabanon de l'auberge où il en sortit son surf solaire. Il monta sur la planche et, en appuyant sur le bouton qui se trouvait à l'arrière, il déploya la voile et le mit en marche. Puis il quitta l'auberge et se dirigea vers le centre ville. Grâce à Silver, il savait exactement où il devait aller pour trouver Dimitri.

**_-''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jimbo ?''_**

**_Jim le fixa un instant, pris une grande inspiration et lui répondit_**

**_-''Silver, tu sais que le Capitaine est fiancée. Tu dois aussi savoir où il va loger lors des prochains jours, pas vrai ?''  
-''Jimbo...'' Soupira Silver ''Tu te fais du mal en continuant d'espérer...''  
-''Silver je t'en prie !'' Fit-il d'un ton implorant ''Si tu ne veux pas que je souffre d'avantage, dis-moi comment le trouver...''_**

**_Silver resta silencieux, partagé entre répondre à sa requête et le préserver d'une déception bien trop grande pour lui... Mais c'était au dessus de ses forces._**

**_-''Très bien... Il va loger chez la grand-mère d'Anastasia. Elle habite au centre ville, dans la maison qui voisine la bibliothèque.''_**

Lorsqu'il atteignit le centre, il descendit de son surf solaire à la hâte et le posa contre la clôture qui entourait la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta devant la maison que lui avait indiquée Silver et eu le temps d'apercevoir Vladimir, Anya et Dimitri y entrer. Il voulu appeler le Capitaine, mais la porte s'était déjà refermée sur lui avant que Jim ai eu le temps de l'interpeller. Ne voulant pas faire demi tour maintenant, le jeune marin ouvrit le portail et se posta devant la porte d'entrée. Il se mit au niveau de la serrure et observa ce qui se passait dans la pièce face à lui. Par chance il pouvait entendre la conversation qui avait lieu, bien que les voix lui semblaient lointaines. Il vit une femme blonde vêtue d'une robe violette, qui semblait répondre au nom de Sophie, apporter un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient des tasses et une théière et s'asseoir aux côtés de Vladimir. Après avoir servi chacun des invités, elle prit la parole.

-''Bien ! Il est temps de parler de votre mariage et de vos futurs enfants !'' Fit-elle d'un air enjoué.

Jim eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il entendit Sophie. Un mariage ? Des enfants ? Même si Silver lui avait dit que Dimitri était fiancé, il refusait de le croire, il refusait de penser qu'Anya était celle à qui il était promis. Mais la vérité venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Le choc etait si fort qu'il se sentit étourdi et qu'il du s'accrocher à la poignée de la porte pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Son cœur se serra, il eut l'impression de manquer d'air une fois de plus.

-''Tout est planifié depuis des années !'' Reprit Sophie ''Ce sera merveilleux ! Grand-mère sera si heureuse !''

Dimitri s'était éloigné d'Anya pour s'appuyer contre la cheminée, alors que le petit groupe explosait de joie en parlant du mariage. Si seulement sa propre grand-mère n'avait pas pris cette décision... Il ne voulait pas se marier avec Anya, il n'avait jamais voulu l'épouser. Alors pourquoi devait-il le faire ? Vladimir se leva pour prendre Anya dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs tout en la félicitant. Ils rirent tous de bon cœur, mis à part Dimitri, prit dans l'euphorie de l'instant.

Jim se sentait tellement mal... Dimitri allait épouser Anya et fonder une famille avec elle. Ils auraient des enfants, une vie bien remplie et Dimitri oublierait jusqu'à l'existence de Jim... Y penser lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que çela ce passe ainsi, il ne voulait pas qu'il l'oublie, non, il voulait qu'il l'aime ! Ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi ! Ça ne se passera pas ainsi ! Non, non, non...

-''Non !''

Sans s'en rendre compte, Jim avait ouvert la porte et s'était précipité à l'intérieur sous les regards ébahis de Sophie, Vladimir, Anastasia et Dimitri.

.¤*¤*¤*¤*¤.

* * *

Après des semaines d'attente le voici enfin !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Review ?


End file.
